Surviving the Pain
by lisa b green
Summary: Sequel To Supernaturan Family: Dean, Sam and Lisa are back and want revenge for their fathers death, with new powers and old memories along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Pain

This is the sequel to Supernatural Family

After the events of the last chapter in SF, Dean Sam and Lisa are back on the road to find the yellow-eyed demon. Lisa still hasn't explained to the boys about her Out-Of-Body experience. Dean comes to terms that John sacrificed himself for exchange of his life, and Sam realizes that his destiny will soon await him.

Set 5 months after Johns Death.

**Chapter One**

**Ottawa, Kansas**

The back seat is always cramping, but Lisa was used to it. She laid her feet across the back and rested her head against the window. She closed her eyes and closed her brothers out once again.

"She's sleeping again?" Sam asked. Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed his sister sleeping against the window, with her Ipod blasting through the earphones.

"Yep." Dean answered, bringing his eyes back on the road.

Sam exhaled and Dean scuffed at him. "What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm worried about her. She doesn't talk to us, she's been through something and she's holding it in, it's going to eat her and kill her. We have to talk to her." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Think about what she's been through, Sam. She woke up from a coma to find out Dad's dead. She won't just snap out of it like we did." He noted.

Sam looked out the window and knew what he meant. He was in pain, but he was taking it a lot easier than Lisa. They were around death all the time, but not Lisa. She's only been hunting for a year, yet it never gets easier to lose the one's you really love.

Sam looked back at his sleeping sister and wondered.

"Do you think the demon could still be controlling her dreams?"

Dean hid his fear and just assured Sam

"I don't think so, but I can't rule it out."

After four more hours of driving, they parked at an off-highway motel. Once the car had stopped, Lisa woke up and took the ear phones out and collected her bag and left the car.

"You feel okay? You were asleep for a while."

Lisa knew she couldn't tell them the truth. A Winchester was always strong no matter what. She knew she shouldn't cry any more about her father, her brothers stopped.

"Yea, just after everything with the demon I'd like to catch up on my sleeping schedule." She said. Little white lies never did any wrong…until they're exposed.

Sam just nodded and they moved into the room with Dean.

The three laid their bags on their beds and Sam called the shower first. He collected his clothes and went inside the bathroom.

Dean waited by laying on one of the beds, watching yet another infomercial as Lisa Played around with Sam's laptop, playing solitaire as if it was the only game on the computer. She paused the game and turned to Dean, knowing she could try to talk to him.

"Hey Dean?" she asked turning her chair to view him.

"What?" he replied with a tone like we wasn't paying attention as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Do you mi..." Lisa looked at him, knowing he was distracted.

_Do you miss Dad?_

Dean could see the look of disappointment in her face.

"What is it Lis?" he asked sitting up, getting ready to listen.

_Do you miss dad? _She wanted to ask.

"Do you mi…Mind turning the volume down?" she asked, turning back to the computer and continuing her game.

At that moment Sam left the bathroom fully dressed and Dean jumped ahead.

Lisa left the computer on and to her bag. Sam immediately jumped on the computer. Lisa removed a black pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"Sam, keep your eyes on that screen. I'm gonna change." She said as she removed her shirt.

"No problem, I'm catching up on our latest case."

Sam looked at the computer, scrolling down page after page of articles.

Lisa just finished changing as she leaned over Sam's shoulder.

'_Over the course of one month, five residents in Ottawa County were found dead in their beds. All in the same apartment complex, the building has been searched for carbon monoxide, and other leaks to come up with the reasons of death. The Department of Health gave the building the okay to allow residence back into the building, but the case is far from closed as crime-scene investigators continue to collect evidence of what could have caused the deaths of the five residence.'_

"This does sound like one of our jobs. Any ideas of what could be doing this?" Lisa asked as she moved to her bed and climbed under the covers.

"Still too early to conclude, but I have my theories. We'll know more tomorrow." Sam said as he turned off his computer and walked over to the opposite bed.

Lisa put on of her hands under her pillow and the other just above the top of the pillow next her face. She closed her eyes and caught flashbacks that still haunt her.

Flashback

'_Lis, listen to your brothers while I'm gone' John said to his little four yr old daughter._

_She nodded and frowned at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and knelt down to embrace her._

"_I'll be fine sweetheart. I'll be back tomorrow night" he said._

_John saw the tears forming in Lisa's eyes and brushed one away as it just slipped down her cheek._

"_Winchesters don't cry. We're strong, now go inside. Pastor Jim is waiting." He said and gave her little push through the door._

" _I Love you Daddy." She said as she watched him walk to the impala and drove off into the sunset._

Lisa woke up and the time was a little after five. She knew her brothers would still be sleeping a while so she grabbed a change of clothes and moved into the bathroom.

The hot water felt good through her hair, down her back. She took several deep breaths to try to forget the memories passing through her.

_Flashback_

'_Focus Lis. Hold the gun with both hands and keep both eyes open. Find your target and fire.' John ordered as he watched Lisa ,now age nine, fire the gun again and missing the thin bottle. He sighed and shook his head._

' _I just can't do it, dad. It's too hard.' Lisa complained._

'_Don't give me that, your brothers learned and so will you. Try again' he forced again._

_She raised the gun and fired again and…_

She was back in the shower and back to reality. She sank to the shower floor and turned the water from warm to cold. She had to shake it off, literally. She was not going to cry again. She felt her eyes begin to swell with tears and she told herself.

"No, don't cry. You're a Winchester. What good are you if you cry."

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. Trying to think of a happier memory.

_Flashback_

'_Happy Birthday Lisa.' Missouri said, kissing her forehead. Today she turned sixteen._

'_Thank you Missouri. This is wonderful' She complimented as she saw a lot of food Missouri cooked were all her favorites._

'_This came from your father. He didn't forget this year.' Missouri said and handed her an envelope. _

_She pulled out the letter first and read it._

_**Happy Birthday sweetheart. This was your mothers, she made it while she was pregnant with you. She asked if anything were to happen to her to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday. Today is your birthday and here is your present. **_

_**I Love you and Miss you everyday. Dad**_

_Lisa tipped the envelope over and poured a silver locket with a green emerald in the front. Inside were a picture of Dean and Sam as Children on one side and the other was a Picture of John and Mary. Mary's belly swollen with the growing child inside her._

Coming back to reality, she turned off the shower and dressed quickly.

She walked out and noticed Sam was awake. She walked to her bag and pulled out the silver locket and placed it around her neck. She opened the locket and say the pictures were still in tact. She allowed silent tears to fall and Sam noticed.

"Lis what's wrong?" Sam asked. So much concern was in his voice.

"Nothing… just…" She said, trying to keep calm to not wake Dean.

"Talk to me. What is it?" he asked.

I can finally tell him.

"I miss him Sam." She said and as if she was free, a soft sob escaped her mouth and she was quick to cover her mouth in shame. She felt his harms embrace her and rub circles on her back.

"I miss him too." Sam said, letting just one tear fall for her.

So, What do you think?!? Reviews are appreciated! Lisa B.Green next chapter will be soon so stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With their outfits and fake id's ready, the Winchesters made their way to the apartments.

When they saw a middle aged woman open the door, they revealed their badges.

"Health Inspection, May we come in?" Dean asked.

"Of course, please come in. My name is Jackie Cummings, I show you around." she said, opening the door wider for them to walk inside.

Leading the way, the woman would just keep talking.

"Everyone got frightened over the monoxide scare. Things seemed to be clear now." She said.

Lisa pulled over the woman aside.

"Well, why don't we talk as my partners continue the inspection. Do you have an office?" Lisa asked as she followed the woman away.

"Okay, we're clear. EMF's on." Dean said, as both of them pulled out their readers and scanned the basement.

After a few minutes, they heard nothing from the EMF.

"You'd think a basement would have the most readings, but it's pretty rare for anything to happen." Dean stated as he placed the device into his pocket.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.

"Think about it. Basements are a creepy vibe in general without the Supernatural, Now if you were a ghost or a demon, just wanting to hideout Basements are the place to be…but if your out for blood, your fresh out of luck." He said as they exited and moved into one of the apartments.

"So Mrs. Cummings, has there been any strange occurrences?" Lisa asked, sitting on a chair in the land lord's office as she was offered some tea.

"Why what do you mean dear?"

"I mean, have there been any electrical problems or foul smells?"

The woman let out a small laugh and nodded.

"This building is old, there is sure to be faulty wiring in several apartments. Most of them have been fixed recently." She said, taking a sip of tea.

What about in apartment 4A. One of the rooms where the victim died in their sleep?" Lisa asked, hoping to get a reaction but the woman had the answer.

"They had complained that the building was too old and that we should have fixed the room better, but they had signed a lease saying everything was their own responsibility including electric."

Lisa wrote down in her notes and continued.

"Was there any disagreements with you and the resident in 4A?"

The woman shook her head.

"Oh NEVER. Any arguments that kids fight about today are like watching Saturday morning cartoons" she blabbed.

"I'm kind to my residents, they decide whether to be kind to me or not…but the resident in 4A was very generous. He was always offering to do things for me."She explained.

Lisa raised her head once she heard that sentence end.

"Were you two…close?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"Well, he was a bright young man. He was a medical nurse and fresh out of college." She said, sipping from her cup.

"Mrs. Cummings…"

"Oh please, call me Jackie."

"Ok Jackie, In your complex how many of your residents are under the age of thirty?"

Jackie took a minute to review the building in her head.

"Oh, well our building holds nineteen apartments, so I'd say about ten or twelve. We're so reasonable and close to the city's campus." She said.

**Room 4A**

"This is where one of the victims lived. It's basically a normal apartment." Sam said, as he flashed the lights off.

Dean took out a small black light to see if he could find any residue from whatever killed this guy. Sam continued to EMF the room and they finally caught a spike.

"Dean, over here." He said.

Dean still couldn't find anything with the black light, but they noticed several water spots on the ceiling above them.

Sam switched the light back on and they decided to go up. Sam gave Dean a boost up and Dean Pulled up the ceiling board and noticed through that there was water that had leaked from the apartment above.

"Anything, Dean?" Sam yelled up.

Before he could ask again, Dean jumped down and dusted the old dust off his pants.

"We got to check the apartment above this one." Dean said as he continued to sweep off the excess dust on his shoulders.

The boys made there way up to the other apartment and they made their way to the bathroom.

"Sam, both apartments are identically structured."

"So where is the water coming from?" Sam asked.

Dean walked to the sink in the bathroom and turned the faucet and no water came through,

"Well, definitely not here."

Suddenly Dean's phone beeped and it was a text message.

**MEET IN FRONT-5MIN**

"Time to go." Dean said and both men moved quickly out of the apartment.

Lisa noticed her brothers walk through and thanked Jackie again.

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem at all dear. Anything else you folks need, feel free to just stop in." Jackie said, waving them goodbye.

**Back to the Motel room**

Dean lay back on his bed and watched TV as Sam and Lisa continued to do some research on the case.

So all Dean found was water, but the

"I think Cummings is connected somehow. She seemed too nice to be going through such a tragedy. She just gave me this….uneasy feeling like she was hiding something." Lisa said as she was flipping through several of Bobby's books.

"Well, Sam and I are going to the morgue to look at the bodies tomorrow. You're going back to the apartments and questioning the neighbors about what they experienced that night."

She just nodded and closed the book, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We have a lot of work to cover tomorrow." Sam suggested.

Dean fell down on his bed and was out in seconds. As for Sam and Lisa, they both also laid in their beds.

Lisa knew Sam was asleep from the medium snoring in the corner. She got up and walked outside.

She was chilled by the cold air, considering she was in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts and big boots.

'_Lisa'_

She moved around and looked for the voice in which called her name.

"Who the fuck is that?" she yelled. There was nothing and no one there.

"Leave me alone whatever the hell you are!" she said and she ran inside the motel and locked the door behind her. She grabbed the rock salt and lined the doors and windows. Whatever it was, sure wasn't getting in.

The next morning she felt strong hands shake her awake.

"Leave me alone!" she said yelling through the pillow.

"Get up! We gotta leave in 10 minutes." Sam said, throwing on his coat.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Care to explain the salt?" Dean asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to be on guard. Never know when that demon might attack again," she said and quickly got dressed.

Dean pulled over the car and Lisa got out.

"Okay, we'll be back in one hour so get what we need and get out, understand?" Dean yelled through the car.

"Yea Dean. I know the drill. Now go look at some dead people." She said and walked up to the building.

_**Well, I know it's a suckie ending for the second chapter but I'm trying to get as much out for you guys. Please review! Lisa B. Green**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The MORGUE**

Dean and Sam walked inside the morgue alongside the coroner, moving alongside the three deceased bodies.

"Well, here they are. I thought that you guys from the health department got our call about these people." The coroner asked, quickly looking back at the men.

"Actually we had to get a visual of the deceased to confirm the deaths as accidental." Sam noted.

The corner left them to inspect them and the boys got to work.

"Okay, time to see if my theory was right." Dean said and moved easily over the body.

He opened the victim's mouth and looked inside. The back of his throat was red and looked raw.

"I know what did this. It's called a Datalion." Dean said, pushing the body back into the freezer.

"Datalion?" Sam asked.

"Yea, Dad and I tracked one down couple of years back. It travels as water, and steals your body's moisture through your breath."

Sam, as always, was confused. "But why would it kill you in your sleep?"

"Well, this demon isn't as tough as it seems. It's a physically weak demon so it sneaks up to you while your sleeping so there's to struggle." He explained as they walked through the doors to the impala.

"So, how long should it be until it attacks again?"

"Well, the papers reported their deaths two days ago, so I'd say anytime in the next 48 hours."

**Lisa's POV**

Lisa walked out of yet another apartment with very little answers. She moved over to the stairs and walked down to the second floor…but something just wasn't right.

She stopped when she noticed the florescent light in the stairwell began flickering. She was glad she took Deans homemade EMF reader that morning, now able to see if she could get a reading, and was amazed that the detector was on a solid high reading.

Something interrupted her which almost scared her to death. She turned around and saw a worried Mrs. Cummings.

"Mrs. Cummings?" she gasped, catching her breath.

"Yes, I heard you were here. How is the investigation going?" the woman asked, leaning in to hear any information she had heard.

"It's going. Still trying to find out what could have caused the deaths of your residents." Lisa said, making her way to the door.

"You know, the first the health department came, they had special suits and gas masks. You and your brothers show up in cheap suit…"

Lisa's footsteps came to an abrupt stop.

"and you think I, a demon, would fall for it." She said.

Lisa reached into her pocket to pull out her .38 of rock salt. She turned around quickly and saw the woman was missing.

"Shit" she cursed to herself and ran down the hall as she pulled her phone out of the pocket.

The phone rang twice until Dean finally picked up.

"Alright Lis, what'd you find out?" Dean asked, driving in the process.

"That the super is a demon and I'm trapped in the building, so please tell me you figured out what it is?" she asked.

"It's a Datalion. Just hang tight, we're coming. You need to have liquor to kill it. If you find any, drink lots of it!!!!" Dean ordered.

She hung up and scuffed.

"Even in danger he thinks I'll drink." She said, and she ran down the hall with her pistol in hand.

"Hang on Sammy, Lisa found the demon and we gotta hurry." He said, hitting the gas petal.

"What? You said we had 48 hours." Sam worried.

"Well, I guess we were off on the timing." Dean added and drove.

_Where are you, bitch?_ Lisa whispered to herself, walking down the hallway.

"Datalion?" she thought, trying to remember what she had learned many years ago working with her brother.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Dean? Why don't I get to hunt with daddy?" Lisa asked. Her eight year old self asked Dean, who was then fourteen. **_

"_**Because you're not ready to hunt, you need to train and you need to know what we're dealing with." He said, packing his bag with clothes and weapons.**_

"_**What do I do to help you?" she asked.**_

"_**Study demonology so that if one day you need to, you'll know how to kill a demon." Dean said, as John came into the room to pick up Deans bag.**_

"_**Come on, Dean. We gotta go. Lis, listen to Pastor Jim." He said, and walked right out the door with Dean, as the door slammed behind them.**_

"_**Bye Dean, Bye Dad" she said and opened the first of many books about demons.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Datalion: drains body water.

_Where is the best place to hide until Dean and Sam get here? _she thought. She moved back into the staircase but was quick to find the woman was already there and her gasp echoed the stairwell.

"You Winchesters are a pain. You are lucky I'm not going to kill you…yet." She said, cornering her against the wall.

"Why? Do you like me that much?" Lisa asked, backing up as far as she could.

"I want what all of us demons want… Sam." She said, putting her hand to her neck and began to choke her,

"You see, the DEMON that you Winchesters call the Yellow-eye Demon wants him and will offer big opportunity to us if we get him."

"No, You will never get him!" Lisa cried.

But the demon laughed.

"Whose gonna stop me? Not you. You will be too sick to even help yourself!" she said as she opened Lisa's mouth and whispered quickly.

Lisa could feel her throat and mouth dry instantly and felt like her air was being sucked out of her lungs.

Then it stopped, and she slid down to the floor. She looked up to see that the woman was screaming in agony. She saw Dean with a small flask hitting her with the alcohol. It worked just as good as holy water, but burned through the human skin.

Sam was behind him with a bottle of absolute and a lighter. He quickly lit it and smashed it against the floor hitting the demon and engulfing her in flames.

Lisa just watched as it died right there in the stairwell.

"Come on, Lets get out of here." Sam said and helped Lisa to her feet, but once she rose, she felt dizzy and began to slip down again,

"Woah easy. I got you. I got you, its okay." He said and wrapped her arm around his neck.

They drove back to the hotel and packed their bags. They were heading out early the next morning and they needed to sleep.

Sam was in the shower and Lisa laid in bed.

"Dean? Did you hear anything the demon said to me?" she asked.

"We got there and she was already draining you." He said, but moved over to her.

"Dean I'm scared. The demon wants Sammy. The Datalion said that Sam is the hottest item in the demon market and he's willing to give anything to get him. What are we gonna do Dean?" she asked, almost shedding tears.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked right at her.

"Do what we do best… Protect him. Save him. Dad told me to save him." He said.

But Lisa was confused.

"What do you mean Dad told you to save him?"

Sam walked out of the bathroom and noticed both of them with worried faces.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Both Lisa and Dean looked at each other.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Dean said and pulled out his covers and laid down.

**End of Chapter 3… well? I was out of ideas on how to kill this unique demon, but I tried. I hoped you like it and the more reviews the more quicker the next chapter will come! LisaBGreen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until the next afternoon until Dean had the guts to admit what their dad had explained what to do. He went into the trunk and pulled out three beers. We walked over to the fences where Sam and Lisa sat, offering the beers to them. Sam opened his as Lisa settled it down on the ground.

"So…what's the family meeting about?" Sam asked, quickly taking a sip of his beer.

Lisa stepped up the large wood fence and sat on the ledge.

Dean took a look at his younger siblings and exhaled sharply.

"While I was in the hospital, you were going to get coffee, Lisa was still in a coma, and Dad came to me… he said Sam, that I had to save you!" he said.

Sam just scuffed and noted "Dean, you always save me."

"No, this was different… he said that I had to save you…and if I didn't save you…that I had to kill you." He said, feeling a little weight lifted off his shoulders.

Sam on the other hand was shaken.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam winced, as Lisa tried to calm him.

"Sam"

"I don't know" Dean added.

"What? Does this mean that I'm suppose to go all dark side? What does it mean Dean?" Sam yelled getting all into Deans face.

"I DON'T KNOW SAM!" Dean yelled back. Lisa jumped off the fence and stood in between them.

"Guys, stop it!" Lisa yelled in between the two men.

"One day you just may have to waste me!" Sam said, getting in the last word for once and walking back to the impala drinking the rest of his beer.

Lisa could see the silent fear go back into Dean.

"Dean…Is that true? Did dad really say we'd have to kill Sam?"

"No, he said Me that I had to kill him. Didn't mention anything involving you." He said with an attitude.

"I wasn't involved because I was in a coma, Dean! Did you forget that? Oh wait, you did." She said as she started to walk away.

Dean felt like he was missing something, and he ran up to her and stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget I said anything. Go ahead, do your job. Protect Sam, forget about me. That what this family does best!" she snapped and walked away, leaving Dean to wallow alone.

_**Happy New Year! Sorry for both the long wait and a short chapter, but as I always say, better to have something then nothing. More fun is on the way, please just stick with me and Review! Love to all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a quiet ride back inside the car. Lisa had fell asleep, her ipod blasting in her ears. Sam looked through their fathers Journal for anything relating to another case.

Sam looked over to Dean, and could see the hurt on his face. He knew it because he was working too hard to hide it.

Sam had caught the fight between Lisa and Dean and he felt truly responsible. He knew though that she was right. She was left out of the family. Like an empty gun left on the ground after it ran out of bullets.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you back there." He said.

Dean let out a small laugh

"Hey, I don't blame you. If it were me, I'd flip out too." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam took a quick glance behind him and looked at his sleeping sister in the back seat.

"She's just wants to help, Dean. She's scared and you can see it."

"That's why I don't want her involved. She was lucky that she didn't have to worry about this stuff growing up. She could have had a future, and instead…"

"She chose us. To her, we are her future."

"I don't want her to get hurt. You see how she is without Dad and he was barely there. Imagine what would happen if something happens to one of us?"

Sam winced at the idea. Dean definitely made a point there.

"All I'm saying is that she's here now…why should we fight. We're much better working together than at each others throats."

Dean took a bite at his nail, and glanced at Lisa though the rear-view, then drove on through the interstate.

Four hours later….

They parked for the night and got a room off the interstate.

"Sam, go get the room. We'll be there in a few minutes." Dean said.

Sam nodded and opened the car, then closing it shut causing Lisa to wake up.

Lisa watched Sam enter the motel office, and rubbed the tired out of her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"About a quarter to ten. We're stopping for the night to catch up on a new case." He said, shutting off the engine.

She was about to exit the car when she heard Dean speak.

"It's hard Lis. It's gonna take time for me to see that you are trying to help. I'm used to getting no help. When Dad left you with Missouri, and Sam leaving to go to college, I had to rely on myself a lot. Now that I have the both of you back, its hard to just open up like this." He scuffed, but turned to catch her eyes.

"But I promise you that I will try. All I need is for you to understand…that I need time to ask for anyone's help…not just from you, but Sammy as well. Okay?"

She gave him a half-smile and nodded.

"Now, lets' go… we've got some work to do."

They watched Sam exit the office as they both got out of the impala. There was a mist that felt good in the muggy air. Once inside, Sam flipped open his Laptop and announced their next case.

"Apparently… there has been a report of a few missing people about forty miles from here in a town called Crimswall. Several hunters on this site inform that in that area, a creature called a Djinn was reported in the area but he hasn't been found." Sam explained.

"Well, what about this… we stay here for tonight. Tomorrow, Lisa and I will go to Crimswall to kill the Djinn and you stay here and come up with our next case."

"What? Dean, I don't think…" Sam started to say when Dean cut him off.

"Well, I just figured that this is just an easy kill and go job. Three's a crowd, and plus it will get us back on track."

He stared Sam down, trying to yell at him though his eyes. Then Sam finally got the message.

Time for Dean and Lisa to work together on their own.

"Okay. I'll print out a few maps of the streets and link some places where this Djinn could hide."

"So get some rest little sis, We've got a long day tomorrow."

Little did they know… this would be the wrong move.

_**Thanks for keeping up with this story. Its so hard to write with work, and Valentines day.**_

_**Thank you for all of your wonderful comments! You are what keep me going. As always, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I KNOW, I'm terrible for keeping you guys waiting, but here it is, and I will try to update more chapters to you guys! If you guys are Fans of this series, please Review, it helps with writing them faster!_

Chapter 6

Dean and Lisa were in the car as Sam was giving directions from the motel forty miles away.

"I still think this was a stupid Idea, I should have gone with you guys." Sam said, as he continued his search on the computer.

"Eh, quit your whining and give me ideas to kill this thing." Dean noted and kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, the only one way to kill it is Lambs blood and a pure silver knife." He explained.

After a few more quick one liners, and a few "Bitch" and Jerks" they hung up and Dean continued driving.

Dean and Lisa walked to the back of the Impala to collect the supplies.

Lisa smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking out two flashlights and prepared their weapons.

"Imagine how rich we could have been if we sold all our Silver knives? Instead we use them, to kill demons and tame ghosts." She explained as she took the blade from Deans hand and placed it in its case.

"Well listen here Marcia. We're no Brady Bunch, it's what we do. Nothing better is coming out of us but this." He said, keeping his tough, comical self in view.

"So, if I'm Marcia, does that make you as old as Mike Brady? Or as immature as Bobby?" she joked. Didn't even wait for him to answer, just walked into the grungy looking building.

"Like living with a two year old" He muttered to himself as he walked behind her.

Both walked in slowly, trying not to make any loud movements. They wanted to hear it come to them, not the other way around.

Lisa stopped in her tracks.

Dean paused behind her, spotting the goose bumps that formed suddenly.

What Dean didn't know was she heard that voice again. _**Lisa.**_ It seemed that whenever danger was close, that voice always followed.

"Dean." She whispered, motioning her flashlight to the end of the hallway ahead. Something had moved, for she had seen a shadow echo in the distance.

He got in front of her and motioned her to stay quiet. They slowly made their way down the hallway. Dean could have sworn he say something move from the corner of his left eye and grasped the knife tightly in his hand.

Suddenly, Dean and Lisa turned to quickly look behind them and they found a little mouse rattling behind a door.

Lisa let out a long breath.

"I guess it's not here" Dean said, but before he could bring down his knife the Djinn had him by the throat. He dropped his knife on the ground, as the demon raised his glowing blue hand to his head.

"DEAN!" Lisa screamed as she ran to the silver blade. The Djinn kicked it away and kicked her in the head knocking her to the ground.

Her eye site was hazy, but she could see that the Djinn had got to Dean. He was on the floor with his eyes wide open.

The Djinn hovered over her and grabbed her bleeding head. He took his finger and smeared the blood from her head and moved it to his mouth, licking the red liquid. Once satisfied, he took his hand and she saw the electric blue shocks absorb his hand.

Darkness settled quick for Lisa.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to see who was still reading. The next part should be up by tonight or tomorrow so please review!!! LBG**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lisa woke with a sharp breath and sweating all over. The room she woke up in was hot and muggy. She looked around to find something familiar. It was filled with posters of pop rock bands like Simple Plan and Good Charlotte. She wasn't in Kansas anymore... or so thats what she thought.

Pulling the covers off of her, she turned on the light. The room had small picture frames everywhere. Pictures of her growing up, Dean and Sam, Sam's High School Graduation, Dean's Wedding, and one that caught her eye.

A picture of Lisa and John. She had long hair at the time of the picture and both of them were smiling big. "What?" she whispered, then heard someone moving around.

She found a letter opener on the desk across the room. The door was open, but she hid next to the opening, waiting to attack whatever was out there.

"Lis? Why are your lights on?" she heard. She knew that voice, and the steel weapon began to shake in her hand. It couldn't be...

She moved out and walked into view.

There he was. He was in his pajama's and a navy blue robe. He was cleanly shaved and his hair was disheveled with sleep.

"Baby? are you alright?"

He moved to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders to get a good look at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

He smiled in confusion. " Your shaking, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"I think I still am. This can't be real." she was almost hysterical. Her breaths came in short gasps and he hugged her.

"You must have been dreaming. It's okay, I'm here now." he said, rocking her back and forth.

"Dad!?!" she cried. Lisa hugged him so hard, he had told her to ease up.

"shhh, you don't wanna wake up mom."

Automatically her head shot out of his chest and shock appeared on her face.

"Mom's here?"

John exhaled sharply and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It must have been some dream. Yes, mom is here and so am I. How about you and I go downstairs for a glass of milk." he offered.

She shook her head no.

"I'm okay, I must have had a bad dream. Go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you up." she wiped her tears and walked to the lamp and shut it off.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" he said, and moved downstairs.

She couldn't wait, she ran into the next bedroom and saw a small frame in the big bed. Blonde hair overflowing the side. She walked closer and saw her mother. For the first time, she could touch her. She was real, and not just a picture. She let a silent tear fall as she bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek.

She lay in bed and heard John coming back up. She heard him close her bedroom door and his footsteps disappeared into the distance. Soon, Lisa also fell back to sleep.

The Next morning, the smell of pancakes and bacon woke up Lisa. She had jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs. She still wasn't convinced that this place was real.

The dining room was decorated with one big balloon that said in big bold letters "Happy Birthday"

Making her way to the kitchen, There stood her mother in a white nightgown. She held a big stack of pancakes with a single lit candle upon top.

"Happy Birthday to you" Mary sang, moving closer to Lisa.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lisa, Happy Birthday to you" she placed the plate on the table and she hugged the shocked girl.

"Mom, oh mom. You are so beautiful!" Lisa said.

"Lee, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"mary asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Lisa couldn't believe she was being held by her own mother. For once she felt normal, Safe.

"I'm just so happy you are here... for my birthday." she said, trying not to scare her.

"Your dad said you were upset last night. Are you sure everything is okay?" Mary asked, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Yea, I'm okay now. Thanks mom. " she said and took a seat at the table, eyeing the birthday breakfast. "Wow, this looks great!"

She grabbed her fork and started scarfing the breakfast.

"Make sure you save room for tonight, Your brothers are meeting us for dinner." she said, and left the kitchen.

"Dean and Sam? How... How are they?" Lisa asked, speaking loud enough for Mary to hear in the next room.

"They are great. Dean is bringing Katie and Sam and Jess are bringing Jamie."

"Whose Katie and Jamie?" She asked, taking another big bite of her pancakes.

" Don't make jokes Lisa. Katie, Dean's fiance and Jamie was only born six months ago" With those words, Lisa put the facts together and almost choked on her pancakes.

"Sam's a Dad?!?"

"I know, it's strange. We'll get used to it. Oh and dad is bringing his friend Bobby so it's going to be a big party."

Thoughts were coming in and out of her mind at all sides. Dean was getting married, Sam has a baby. Mom and Dad are alive and Bobby was still in the picture. Was she given a second chance? Was her past life all a big dream after all?

"You should get ready, we're going shopping in an hour so eat up and hurry."

"What are we shopping for?"

"You silly. unless you plan on wearing your pj's to the party. Wouldn't surprise Louie too much."

Another name. Who can that be?

"Louie? should I really dress up for him?" Mary let out a small laugh.

"Please, I'm just saying that boy would still love you if you had blue and red streaks in your hair. I just figured you should look nice for your 20th birthday." she came in with a glass of orange juice and kissed her head.

Twenty?Already??

"What time is the party?"She asked.

"We need to be back by 3. The party starts at 7." Mary left the room, and she could hear her footsteps creek the wood staircase.

At that moment, her eyes hurt. The sun from outside started flashing in her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Dean in the glare, but it disappeared too quickly to be sure.

There was a ring at the door.

"Lis, can you get that?" Mary called.

Lisa made her way to the door and opened it.

It was a guy. A really good looking guy. He had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Built big, but not heavy. His smile had made her knee's weak. He wore dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Hello?" she breathed, but she didn't get another word in as his lips crashed onto hers. Her instinct was to push him away, but she couldn't move. It felt right. Her blood felt like big winged butterflies were traveling through her veins. When she felt his mouth leave hers, she couldn't help but smile.

"Happy Birthday Lis." he said. Even his voice was velvet to her ears. He pulled a red rose through his black sleeved jacket.

"Thanks...Louie." She put the rose to her nose and smelled it's floral scent. " It's Beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful. I have to go to work, but i'll see you tonight. I have something special to give you." he said, Giving her another kiss before he left.

Lisa took a deep breath and closed the door.

" This is the best dream ever!" she whispered and ran upstairs to get dressed.

After arriving at the mall, They spend over an hour in the dressing room. Just her and her mother. She wasn't used to it, but it felt nice. Everything she tried looked great on her. She was all cleaned up, and dressed like an actual woman.

She tried on a knee length dress. It was peach with a black floral print that traveled from one side to the other. Paired with black ankle length leggings, she revealed her outfit.

"I really like that. It looks great on you." Mary said, smiling and fixing the dress to fit perfect.

Then in the corner of the mirror she could make out Dean, outside the department store. His hands appeared to be hanging from above him, and he looked sickly pale.

She gasped and quickly turned around, but He had disappeared. She ran to the glass window to look more clearly outside...nothing.

Something weird was going on, and she had to find out.

When they got home, the internet was where Lisa spent the next two hours. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was that it was a Djinn and how to kill it, but she didn't know what a Djinn could do to it's victims.

She had to snap out of this dream, because that's all it was. Just a dream.

She got dressed and made her make-up the best she could. She could hear everyone arriving and decided to move downstairs.

Walking to the noise of the party, someone grabbed her from behind and into a hug.

"Hey Little Lee. Still the worlds smallest little sister." It was Sam. She smiled ad played along.

"Only to you, Gigantor. You look great Sam." She added, looking at his ensemble.

"As do you. Happy Birthday!" He said and kissed her cheek.

Mom came into view and she looked so beautiful that Lisa gasped. The site in front of her was unforgettable. She pulled off a light blue, off the knee skirt and matching top.

Dad wore a button down shirt and slacks, something she never thought she see him wear.

A woman with blonde hair walked over to Sam and she could see the love in his eyes. This was Jessica. She was perfect for him. Lisa could see why Sam was so heartbroken when she died. But what made it much harder was the infant Jessica was holding. This would have been Sam's life if they never went back for him.

"Sorry we're late" yelled Dean at the front door. Lisa ran to the door and found her brother.

"Please, Dean took longer to get ready then I did." the woman next to him added.

"The attention can't all be on the Birthday girl. Plus, we had to drive the hour to get here for the special occasion."

Dean threw her an I Love you grin and gave her a big hug.

"Katie, I left some music in the car could you get them please." Dean asked. Lisa peaked out the door to see the shiny '67 Impala outside. Still looked great!

Before any of the fun could begin, Lisa took a double glance at Dean. She could see that at one point in the light, he was pale and death looking. She didn't have much more time.

She had to get back home. Her real home.

"Everyone, we all know it's tradition for Lisa to open gifts then cut the cake so Lisa. Take your pick." John told her, as he and mary took a seat on the sofa.

Dean gave her a T-shirt that apparently she had wanted for a long time. Sam gave her a bottle of her favorite perfume and a picture of her and her little niece, Jaime. Mom and Dad gave her a check, for five hundred dollars for school that started up again that fall.

" Sweetie, Where's Louie? Have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't. He's probably still at work." Lisa said, but then was surprised to have two hands covering her eyed.

"You think I would let anything get in my way tonight?" Louie's velvet voice sang in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. He kissed her lips so softly and with such passion that Lisa completely forgot her purpose for the end of the party.

"Here's your present" he said and handed her a neatly wrapped box.

It took her a long time to open it, with the eight pounds of Tape he used to seal it. When she got to the box she opened it.

Mary was already in tears. She knew this was planned. Inside the box was a ring. An Engagement Ring.

"I want you to have a great life Lisa. I can give it to you. Stay with us."

"What?" Lisa whispered.

"Whatever you were thinking of doing tonight, don't do it. Please." Sam said.

John got up and went inside the kitchen.

"Think about it Lisa. Your father and I are alive and well here. Sam and Dean can have a real future. You can live a normal life. No more living in fear, or hurt. Just Love." Mary explained.

Lisa couldn't help but cry. They had found out. She couldn't leave them now. They were right. This was her only change of happiness.

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Lisa. Happy Birthday to you." Everyone Sang.

Lisa got up and moved to her cake.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say, I'm so happy to have all of my family here on my birthday. I won't ever forget it it. Mom, you are so beautiful, and Dad Thanks for always loving me. But I can't do this."

She grabbed the silver knife that was on the table to cut her cake and jammed it into her own stomach. She hit the floor and stayed there letting darkness take over.

"Lisa? Lis?" She heard them yelling, but some were mixed within the distance.

"Lisa, Wake up. Come on Lis. I did it, you can too now wake up." This was Dean. She tried to focus her eyes on the faces coming into view.

"Lisa? Can you hear me?" Sam was speaking now.

"Sam?" she whispered, but it barely made any noise.

She could feel his relief. She looked up to find Dean, he looked drained.

" You look like shit." she said, and it made him laugh.

" Don't look so bad yourself."

The memories of her experience came flooding back into her and she had to close her eyes, the tear were coming and she knew once they came it was going to take a long time to stop. Luckily she was so weak that she passed out before one tear could fall.

Two days later...

After taking a well-deserved break from Demon hunting, and a hot shower Lisa was almost one hundred percent better. Sam went to the store to get food and Dean was on the computer.

Her hair was still wet when she got out of the bathroom, but she was ready for the day to start.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A Little" she lied, and laid on her bed.

Dean closed the screen and moved over to lay next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"What did the Djinn show you?"

"Dean..."

"Lis, I think you should tell me, because I can tell it's eating you up inside."

"Just because you explained your world inside Djinn Land doesn't mean I have to. So Just drop it."

"Are you afraid it's going to upset me? Don't be, I had my wish. What was yours?" Dean asked, holding her hand in support

Lisa shook her head. "I thought big brother Dean didn't so Chick Flick moments."

"Talk to me Lisa."

"You were going to be married. Sammy and Jessica had a baby. I was proposed to by an incredible man, and Mom and Dad were alive. I never left home or lived with were the perfect family. It felt so right to be there. I wanted to forget this life we had and stay there. Then I realized that place could never be real. I knew I had to come back home to you guys. I missed the real you." At this point she was hysterical. Dean just held her. He knew how hard it was to leave that place, and how strong she was to get out of it.

"I'm glad you did. I'm really glad you did." he said, holding in a cry himself.

After calming down, she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I do feel better now I told you."

"Good, because there's something I wanted to say to you..." he said and got up and covered her eyes.

"What?"

"Wait... and..."

Dean moved his hands and in front of her was a small pink cupcake with a Hello Kitty Plastic kiddie ring on top of the Frosting. in the middle was one lit candle.

"Happy Birthday" her brothers both said. In midst of all the craziness, she herself forgot that today was her birthday.

But what made her more happy was the fact that her brothers didn't forget...

_**Thank You so much for Keeping up with my story! I get into these writing friendzies so feel free to review! hopefully another chapter can flow through me, but until next time Take Care- LisaBGreen**_


End file.
